Mistakes
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: Draco and Harry get punished for fighting by being forced to live together. Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is my very first Harry Potter fan fiction. ^_^ Usually I write Fushigi Yugi, Sailor Moon, Slayers, Utena, Escaflowne, RayEarth, Dragon Ball Z, Gundam Wing, and origanal stories. ^_^;;  
  
Anywho, this chappie is dedicated to...hm...to Meph-chan! ^_^ Even though he won't read this because he don't like Harry Potter much...U_U;;.   
  
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Malfoy, piss off." Harry grumbled, readjusting his glasses.   
  
Draco looked as if he swallowd a lemon. "I wish I could, Potter. I really wish I could."  
  
"How could Snape *do* this?" Harry fumed, pacing around the dungeon angerily.  
  
"Because he hates you and knew Dumbledore would give him hell if he didn't punish both of us?" Draco retorted smoothly.  
  
"Fuck you." The emerald eyed wizard snapped, turning to face Draco. "This is *your* fault, Malfoy."  
  
"*My* fault? How is it *my* fault?" Now he sounded baffled. Or as baffled as he would allow himself to sound.  
  
"You *are* the one who pushed over my cauldren, Malfoy!"  
  
"That was an accident!" Draco protested, anger flaring. "I may hate your guts and want you dead, Potter, but I wouldn't do something that would put me in Azkaban!"  
  
"Hn. Thanks." Harry snorted, but calming down. Malfoy had a point. "But, you're right. You would think about your own scrawny neck before anyone else's, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
Harry snorted again. "I knew it."  
  
"...detention blows..." Draco finally said after a heavy, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"It's YOUR fault!" Harry exploded.  
  
"IT IS NOT, YOU BLOODY GIT!" Draco bellowed, glaring at Harry. "I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"  
  
"Boys!" Snape from the hallway as his footsteps cluttered nearer. "Hush up or I will be forced to add a day onto your punishment!"  
  
They glared at eachother, but stayed quiet. Neither of them liked agreeing and getting along with one another, but it was needed in order to pass this detention.  
  
"Boys," Spane said coldly, walking into the classroom to glare at both of them, though his eyes grew smaller when they gazed at Potter, "I have consulted Dumbledore on this matter, due to your knack of seeming to get into trouble trying to get back at each other. So..." His cold black eyes grew colder and smaller, "You are both assigned to a separate tower, away from the other Houses, together. For two months. The only time you will interact with your fellow Houses is during classes and Quidditch games. You will eat together, do homework together, study together, talk together, and you _will_ get along."  
  
Draco and harry looked at each other in shock, horror and the outmost disgust possible on these two young sixth years faces. "Wha-what?" Harry stuttered, his large emerald eyes widening under his thick black glasses.  
  
"You will be in a separate House of your own, near the Quidditch feilds. So go pack your belongings, boys, and be back here in half an hour. Wands, school books, robes and such WILL be needed."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"..I hate this." Harry muttered to himself as he trudged up the stairs to their, 'their' being Draco and Harry's, new tower. Draco glanced at him and for once seemed to agree, nodding slightly.  
  
Snape 'hmmph'ed and stood infront of a large portrait of two lovers entagled in one anothers arms, fully clothed of course. The masculine seeming one (for neither looked male or female) asked, in a husky voice, "Password?"  
  
"Domininte per malum.." Draco muttered under his breath, and Harry snorted softly, trying not to laugh.   
  
Snape cast Draco a cold look. "NO, Malfoy. The password is 'friend'."  
  
At the word, the portriat swung open to reveal a commen room, as big as all the others, with a roaring fire, a few candles, large comfortable looking couches and tables to study at and such.  
  
"You room together as well, Potter, Malfoy. Your rooms are upstairs, directly upstairs. Lights out are at normal time. And, Mr. Potter, Professer Dumbledore has asked me to tell you that your usually 'romping' will *not* be allowed."  
  
Harry flushed red and nodded. Snape left with a flash of black cloak and the first thing the boys did was say, at the same time, "What a git!"  
  
They stared at each other like they had the plauge and finally, Harry was the one who laughed. "Malfoy, you look like I bloody tolds you I loved you!"  
  
Draco snickered and laughed along with the emerald eyed boy. "Oh, right, Potter."  
  
Harry smirked faintly and picked up one of his heavier trunks, wincing slightly. "All right, then. Shall we go up?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh, *right*, Malfoy. If you think for a bloody second that I'm going to let you sleep down her, risk a chance of getting caught, and forcing us to spend more time together, then you're a bloody insane, boy!"  
  
Draco scowled deeply at the darker haired boy and picked up a light bag filled with his quills and scrolls, along with a few books. "Allright, Potter. You win this one. But ONLY this one."  
  
Harrys smirked widened and he began pulling his trunks upstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This is all for now. Please reveiw. ^^; 


	2. Discussions

Authors Notes: Here's part two! Now... I'll try to make this interesting, sexy, humorus and all that good stuff...just gimme time! ; . ; Deal? Goodie. ^_^  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my two best guy friends (Who just got back together! Let's hear it for them! Wahoo! Knew you two'd finally hook up again!) And I give you both my best wishes, despite sacrifices and sufferings, you two always seem to manage to prosper and love each other more. Hugs and kisses to you both!  
  
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Herbalogy with a new teacher.." Draco said drolly, sighing. "With the Hufflepuff seventh years."  
  
"...so we'll basically be the only sixth years."  
  
"Took you that long to do the math? Congratuations, Potter."  
  
"Oh...shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped, but not truly angry, nor really that irritated. "We should go now before we're late."  
  
Draco nodded sadly and followed the raven haired boy to the new Herbology greenhouse where seventh years worked. He and Draco were given new robes for their 'Tower', which were a glistening white. Which was a stark contrast to the drab black all the other students wore.   
  
Draco, needless to say, loved them. He looked incredably innocent and vunrable in those robes, but as soon as he opened his mouth you could tell he was the same Malfoy we all know and love.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, hated the robes. The white made his scarr and messy black hair all the more noticable, more likly to attract attention though most students were over the 'Harry Potter Craze' though he still received more invites to the dances then any other boy in the school.  
  
The new Herbology teacher, a Mr. Flor A. Bouq, was a cheerful young man, right out of training. He had a faint lisp and round cheeks which flushed whenever a student looked at him directly. He was shy to a fault, preferring to write down the assignment on the board, direct with his head down, and watch carefully, careful not to answer any question to one specific person but the the whole class.  
  
"Today," He began, "We will begin to explore the magical properties of dreamweed^."  
  
As most of the boys and girls gasped and whispered in hushed tones, Harry and Draco exchanged looks and both mouthed 'dreamweed?' in complete unison. They hadn't even heard of the plant before, much less read about it, and now they were going to have to study it.  
  
"Now, get into pairs and I'll hand out the plants." Mr. Bouq said firmly, and the seventh years all scuttled together, leaving Harry and Draco by theselves. Emerald and ice blue met and clashed as they realized what this meant.  
  
Mr. Bouq, looking much too perky, passed out a plant that looked like a pine branch with no wood on each pairs table. "Now, class, I want you to make the most used tea used with this and drink it tonight in your dorms. *With* your partners there."  
  
A girl with sleek black hair and green eyes raised her hand and called out, "But Mr. B, won't that make use want to sleep with our partner?!"  
  
"Only if your preferance is towards the partner," Mr. B said, nodding. "If you're homosexual and your partner is of the same gender, then yes. If you are heterosexual and your partner is of the same gender, then no."  
  
"..so I'm not getting laid tonight." A large boy said drolly from the back, glancing dryly at his partner, a mousy looking girl with thick blonde hair. The entire class started laughing and Mr. B grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Turner, for that wonderful insight into your sexual life," He chuckled and turned to Draco and Harry. "Now, do either of you know how to make Dreamweed tea?"  
  
"....no." They said, Harry in a somewhat frigtened tone, Draco's was bored.  
  
"No, eh? You two know Hermione Granger?"  
  
"She's the gits best friend." Draco said quickly before Harry could say a syllable, and the blonde boy jerked his head at the ebon haired boy. "The book worm, right?"  
  
Mr. B's eyes narrowed, "Hermione is a very excellent student and a good friend to my son, young man. I would be careful of how you speak od her in my presence. Now, Mr. Potter..." He turned his eyes to Harry and smiled kindly at the Boy Who Lived. "Hermione is a friend of yours? Then maybe you should ask her for help on this assignment."  
  
Harry nodded and the teacher dismissed them. The next period was a free period, so he and Draco both agreed to practice Quidditch on the field, make sure neither got out of practice. They would've been given hell by their Captians if they came back with no practice time in.  
  
Draco was startling good, even though he was a bit bigger then an average Seeker, but still agile and able to catch the Snitch in the same amount of time or a split second after Harry caught his.  
  
Before the free period ended, Draco and Harry had an actual conversation which stunned them both.  
  
"...living together doesn't suck as bad as I thought it would be." Harry said after a pause, glancing at the blonde.  
  
Draco glanced back and shrugged. "I guess I can live with it for the time being. Until you start sucking face with Hermione, then I'll have to kill myself from disgust."  
  
Harry sneered at him and pulled the bag of dreamweed out of his robes. "What IS the simplest thing for this? Maybe we should ask Neville.."  
  
"Why? He's just a toad-losingdork."  
  
"He knows plants, Draco." Harry said coldly, looking over at the empty playing field. "He's good at them."  
  
"...oh. Sorry." And the apology was not said snidly or sarcastically, but in a soft tone that might actually mean he was truly sorry.  
  
Harry shrugged. It might have been a small step foreward, but, damnit, it was a step.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review and I'll write more. ^^ 


	3. Tea Time!

Authors Notes: Finally started back up on this, ne? Heeheehee. Allrighty, let's get started, ne? ^_^ Heehee. 

This chapter is dedicated to my STILL best two guys friends (You guys both suck...breaking up..bah.) I love you both muchies! 

Brady   


~*~*~ 

"...do we REALLY have to drink this?" Draco complained on a tone that could be called whining. Harry shot him a glare over his battered glasses rims and twisted his mouth into a disgusted scowl when he glanced back at the drink. 

"...yeah." He ebony haired boy sighed and rubbed his eyes under the glass. "It looks disgusting, but Neville assured us that this was the form that kooky teacher wants." 

"....ick." Draco looked down at the drink again and wrinkled his nose. The 'tea' was a putrid orange color; the dreamweed had been soaked and the like before being thrown into a sink in disgust. "I really don't want to drink this...I mean, what if you start snogging that Mudbloo—" He stopped still and bit his lips before sighing, "Sorry about that. Slipped. Anyway, what if you start snogging Hermione?" 

Harry gave a shudder, though inside he was glad Draco stopped calling Hermione a Mudblood. "Never going to happen, Malfoy. No girls can get in here. I locked the doors with magic, just in case." 

Draco started to laugh but then glared at Harry, "What if you try to boff ME, Potter?" 

Harry had to stare at him a full moment before snorting with laughter, "Oh—! OH! That's a—oh!—good joke, Malfoy!" Still laughing, Harry had to put his teacup on the table to double over in convulsions of laughter, tears streaming from his eyes. 

"Sod off," Draco muttered and closed his eyes, while pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand. In a swift movement, he had tossed back his own cup of dreamweed tea before nearly gagging, "Frik! That stuff tastes bloody awful!" 

Harry calmed himself enough to drink his own tea, giving a shudder at the murky, thick taste, "What did Mr. Bouq say this would make us do?" 

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face wrinkled in distaste. "An aphrodisiac. Makes you all horny and shit. Neville and Granger also said it would cause slight distortion of our vision and an unsteady walk along with smells that usually wouln't be there..." 

"Leave it up to them to tell us every symptom to a plant.." Harry muttered, sighing. He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes blinking owl wide under his glasses as he struggled to get full use of his eyes. "Damn..." 

"You're tellin' me.." Draco raised one pale hand to rub hard at his blue eyes, shaking his head, blonde mane flying. ".....fuck." 

"What?" 

Draco made a whimper like noise and sat back down heavily in his chair, ankles crossed, "...boner." 

Harry snickered softly and posed, "Am I THAT attractive, Malfoy?" He kidded, shoving away his own arousal. Mr. B said it would happen even if they weren't attracted to their partners, straight, gay or bisexual. 

"Sod OFF, Potter." Draco scowled, shivering lightly at the words. "And as a matter of fact, YES!" 

Harry blinked again and tried to focus his blurry sight onto Dracos angered face, "What...?" 

"YES, Potter, you're that attractive." Draco repeated, scowling more. "And I just want to jump you and bang that pretty body of yours until you—" He clamped his hand over his own mouth, but the words kept coming out, or trying to, "Mmph, mmmmm mmelh anng.." 

"You're gay." Harrys almond shaped eyes stared at Draco, as wide as they could go. The other boy turned a bright crimson and the words ceased abruptly under the hand. Pale blue eyes looked at he ground, hidden by red cheeks, blonde locks and thick lashes. 

And yet, Harry felt drawn to the boy, something more then the immediate physical need which was currently shoving at his robes. Slowly, he made his way to Draco and stared down at him before tapping the blonde lightly on the shoulder. "Malfoy?" 

Draco's head shot up at the touch, and he said, "Mmph?" 

Rolling his eyes, Harry pried the boys hand away from his pretty mouth, all full and pink and...Oh, frick it. "Malfoy." 

"Harry?" Draco repeated, still lightly pink at the cheeks. 

"...you're gay?" 

"You tell my father and I'll kill you." The threat wasn't as much of a threat as it was a plead, and his eyes were begging, "Don't tell my father, he'd disown me! And he'd—" 

Harry now put his OWN hand over Dracos mouth, rolled his eyes, and sighed, "I wasn't going to, Malfoy, stop you're blubbering, okay?" He smiled lightly, "Even though it was cool to see you sweat bullets." 

Draco scowled and attempted to bite Harrys hand. Harry, having grown up in the household he did, was smart enough to make his hand cup- shaped. The blonde, growling low, ran his tongue down Harrys cupped hand. Harry shivered and let go, wiping his hands on his white robes. "Don't do that, Malfoy." 

Draco stood, a bit unsteady on his feet, and grinned, "You're attracted to me too, Potter, eh?" Harry merely scowled and glared at the boy. 

"Go to bed, Malfoy." And with that, and a painful wince to his neglected erection and need to just boff Malfoy till he screamed, Harry stormed to his room. 

~*~*~ 


End file.
